There is a need to prevent electrical shocks when inserting a plug into an electrical outlet. Small children who are playing with electrical plugs are particularly exposed to such possible electrical shocks. Such a possibility occurs when the prongs of the electrical plug are partially inserted into the sockets of the electrical outlet. These prongs become electrically active and it is very possible that the fingers of the user or a child may slip or accidentally move into contact with the electrically active prongs.
Many prior art devices have been produced for the purpose of avoiding such a problem. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,160, 3,201,740, 3,629,790, 3,631,320, and 3,763,457 disclose typical prior art attempts to solve the basic problem. However, none of these prior art devices are practically useful because of their particular disposition on the electrical plug, electrical outlet or cover for the outlet. Many have moving parts which can become worn and damaged over a period of time. Others incorporate the use of adhesive material which can become ineffective after a plug has been inserted into the electrical outlet a plurality of times. Others, do not simply accomplish the result of keeping the fingers, particularly of a child, from gaining access to the electrically active prongs of a plug that is only partially inserted into an outlet receptacle.